Princess Jean
by moonheart
Summary: Jean is a Princess on a differnt Plant.


I do not own and have no money so please no sue!  
  
PRINCESS JEAN  
  
BY  
  
MOONHEART  
  
'It feels great to be home', Jean Gray said to herself, 'but boy did it  
  
take a lot to get here'. I wonder what Storm and Scott Summer's castle  
  
looks like, if it is still standing. Jean was about to call them but before  
  
she could, there was a knock on her door.  
  
'I hope that's Scott and Storm.' "Hold on, I am coming," Jean called out.  
  
"It is ok, don't bother. It is just us," Storm told her friend as she and  
  
Scott walked into Jean's room. "It is great to see you guys."  
  
"Um Jean I have a question, where is your brother Logan?" Storm asked her  
  
friend.  
  
"He is seeing to the business that the brotherhood is out of our hair for a  
  
while. Is your castle still standing?" Jean asked her friends.  
  
"You bet it is," Scott answered.  
  
"And it looks like some one just cleaned it," Storm chimed in.  
  
"It is a lot bigger then I remembered it to be," Jean commented to Scott.  
  
They were standing in the main part of the castle, looking up at the big  
  
skylight.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Storm said as she and Logan entered the room.  
  
Logan went up and gave a hug to his sister and a pat on the back to Scott.  
  
"I'm amazed that it's still standing Logan told the others. Well I am very  
  
glad that it is they four friends all said at once. Was anything destroyed?"  
  
Jean asked as Scott put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, something was, and I am afraid it was the garden." Storm knew how much  
  
the garden meant to Jean for it was the first place where she and Scott met.  
  
"Even though the garden meant a lot to me I am glad that it was the only  
  
thing that got damaged. I mean we can always plant another one and new  
  
memories to go along with it, right guys?" Jean asked her friends.  
  
"Yes, you're right and it would be a lot harder to build a whole, new  
  
castle," Storm said as she went over to give Jean a hug.  
  
Before she knew it, Jean found herself in the middle of a great big group  
  
hug.  
  
The hug was nice but Jean knew that they had a long night ahead of  
  
them.  
  
"Guys, the hug is great and all, but remember tonight is going to be one of  
  
the longest nights of our lives."  
  
"What do you mean?" three voices asked Jean at once.  
  
"Well, first we have that welcome home party, then we have the welcome home  
  
banquet followed by the council meeting to make Logan a council member, and  
  
finally to warped it all up we have the welcome home celebration dance  
  
party." When she had finished, Jean laughed at looks on the faces of her  
  
friends.  
  
"I just have one question," Logan and Scott stated, "when are we supposed to  
  
sleep?"  
  
"I think the only time we are going to get some is now," Storm told them. At  
  
this point Jean was laughing so hard her sides were starting to hurt.  
  
"You know, I am happy to see that my sister still knows how to laugh," Logan  
  
told the others.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jean asked.  
  
"You have to admit, Jean, that you have been down in the dumps lately."  
  
Storm told her.  
  
"Yes and I have a good reason."  
  
"Which is what?" Scott asked her.  
  
"The love of my life was off on another planet, fighting for his life for  
  
about two months, while I was on the run from the brotherhood. I was so  
  
worried that I would never see you or my home again."  
  
"I never knew you felt that way," Scott told her.  
  
"How could you know? You were off fighting with who knows who and who knows  
  
what." She told him with much anger in her voice.  
  
"Jean, listen to me. As soon as the fight was over I came looking for you.  
  
I am sorry that it took me so long but let me tell you there was not a day  
  
that went by that I did not think about you."  
  
By now Jean was smiling, "Scott, I know that but I wanted you to know how I  
  
felt and I am sorry that I yelled at you."  
  
"Ok, now that everything is back to normal, which I hope that it is."  
  
"It is," Jean and Scott said together.  
  
"Then I suggest we go into the den and watch some TV." Storm stated.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," Logan told the others as he put an arm  
  
around Storm and gave his sister a hug.  
  
"I'm ok but very tired."  
  
"Then let us sit back and relax."  
  
"I can not believe that she felt that way," Scott said to Logan sometime  
  
later. The girls had fallen asleep using the guys as pillows.  
  
"You have to understand she was on the run and scared that you had forgotten  
  
about her. Then when you came and saved us, she was so happy that she just  
  
forgot about being scared," Logan told Scott as he started to yawn.  
  
"Go to sleep," Jean mumbled in her sleep. The Scott looked down at her and  
  
smiled, "Can you believe it, she's fast asleep."  
  
"Of course and I can also believe how boring tonight will be."  
  
That night's festivities were going to be held in Jean favorite room of the  
  
castle, the Dream Place. The Dream Place was the biggest room and it could  
  
be used for just about anything. Which was basically what it was going to be  
  
used for that night, with so many different things going on. The Dream  
  
Place was hardly use for any thing other then parties. That was why it was  
  
so big.  
  
The party room of the Dream Place looked liked someone had dropped a  
  
rainbow made of glass in the middle of the room, seeing how colorful the  
  
room was.  
  
Jean's dress was the color of the ocean while Storm's dress looked like the  
  
night's sky, stars and all. Scott and Logan both had on ties that matched  
  
the girls.  
  
"What time is the party suppose to end?" Logan asked his sister. But before  
  
Jean could reply, Logan continued, "wait, I don't think I want to know. The  
  
only thing I want to know is when does Scott's party begin."  
  
"I think he has it planned for 2a.m," Storm answered him.  
  
"But this party might not end until 2 or 4a.m," Scott told the others.  
  
"Oh I just hope that it ends at a decent hour since we all have meetings  
  
in the morning," Storm said.  
  
"I really do not care when it ends, I am just glad to be home," Jean told  
  
the others as the four friends hooked arms to make their entrance into the  
  
Dream Place.  
  
I want to thank the Lioness for doing all of my editing for me and giving me the strength to post this. I hope that u all have enjoyed it. This also goes out to my very own Jean & Scott hope that there are having a veer marry Christmas! 


End file.
